mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Balls and Beans
Balls and Beans is the 9th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative May 6th, 1951 Meeting Falcone Vito Scaletta gets a call from Eddie Scarpa telling him to come to The Maltese Falcon with a gun and a decent car. When he arrives he is introduced to Carlo Falcone, who asks Vito how he feels about Alberto Clemente and Luca Gurino. Vito states that the way he sees it, they tried to steal $5000 from him and left him to rot in jail. Falcone goes on to say that it looks like they're about to make a move on him, so he's going to do something first. As Carlo leaves, Eddie explains that three of their guys, Harvey "Beans" Epstein, the Falcone accountant, Frankie the Mick and Antonio Balsamo all disappeared the night before and the word around town was that Luca Gurino had something to do with it. He wants Vito to follow Luca, and if he finds out he had anything to do with this, he wants Vito to whack the bastard. Going After Luca Vito follows Luca, who eventually leads him to the Clemente Slaughterhouse, where Vito sees the men being unloaded from a truck. He works his way through the building until he finds where they're torturing the men for information on Falcone's drug operation. Frankie the Mick is already dead and Luca's men are about to start on the other two when Vito walks in and interrupts them. Surprised to see Vito again, Luca explains that if he knew what was really going on, he would realize he was better off in jail. Vito is suddenly hit from behind by Sammy, and the two fight it out for a while. Just as Sammy is about to hack him apart with a large meat cleaver, Tony Balls kicks a pistol over to Vito and he shoots Sammy three times in the chest, killing him. When Luca sees this he runs off to lock himself in an office and call backup, telling his men to take care of Vito. Luca's men were no match for Vito and Tony, and once they finished with them they went after Luca, breaking down the door to his office and dragging him out. As Vito left to report back to Eddie, Tony went to work on Luca, supposedly torturing him with a cattle prod before throwing him in a meat grinder. Made Men After getting cleaned up Vito meets Joe and Eddie back at the Maltese Falcon, where he learns that he and Joe are going to be brought into the Falcone family, becoming made men. Vito's old friend Leo Galante even stopped by to witness Vito's ceremony and wish him well. Vito finally felt like he had made it, that from here on out his life would mean something. To celebrate he goes out and buys himself a new house in Greenfield. Walkthrough Follow Luca Drive to The Maltese Falcon and hear the plan from Eddie. Before you leave you can find Playboy magazine #41 on the end of the bar. Get in your car and drive over to Freddy's Bar and wait for Luca to leave. Follow him and he'll eventually lead you to the Clemente Slaughterhouse. You need to sneak in, so head toward the river then go into the sewer through the iron gate. Just after Vito gets doused by sewage there is a short tunnel on your left where you will find Playboy magazine #23. Now continue back the way you were until you climb up the ladder to the surface. After you watch the men being brought in, head behind you and climb your way up and into the building. Once you drop down inside you will find Playboy magazine #22 beside a bin on the left. If you're not already, crouch down and begin sneaking through the building. You will be shown the glowing doors at the end of the long hall, but you won't be able to take the direct route there, so cut through the meat locker on the right and work your way around, being careful not to be seen by any of the workers or guards. Settle an Old Score When you get to the large open room with the guards and two butchers inside, you will find Playboy magazine #24 in the corner on the floor. Keep sneaking around the outer edge of this room, taking cover behind the various walls and equipment. Once you reach the far side of the room, the guard will tell the two butchers to leave. Once they do, make your way back into the hallway, and as you get to the glowing doors a cutscene will play. When that's over you will be in a short fist fight with Sammy, and once you've dealt him enough damage another cutscene will begin. When that's through Vito and Tony Balls will have to take out the rest of Luca's crew and then head out and cover the parking lot as three more car loads of men show up. When you're done with them you'll get another cutscene of Tony taking Luca off to kill him. Man of Honor You will need to be dressed in a fine suit for this next part, if you already own one you can go home and change, otherwise head to Vangel's and buy one. If you haven't received it already, this will unlock the Sharp Suiter achievement. Afterward drive to the Maltese Falcon to meet Joe, where he will explain that he and Vito are about to become made men. After watching the cutscene of Vito's ceremony you will receive the Man of Honor achievement. Trivia *When leaving the slaughterhouse the song Mannish Boy by Muddy Waters will play on Delta Radio. *If Vito interacts with someone after the slaughterhouse before changing his clothes, they will remark comically about his smell. *If you don't change your clothes prior to seeing Eddie and Joe at the bar, an additional cutscene will play where they comment on the smell and tell Vito to go change. *Even if you change your clothes prior to seeing Eddie and Joe at the bar, but change into causal clothes, Eddie will still remark "nice threads". *Although Vito doesn't kill Luca, Eddie and Carlo Falcone congratulate him on doing so. *The song in the final cutscene is Let the Good Times Roll by Sam Butera & The Witnesses. es:Balls y Beans Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay